hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Kal
'Kal''' is an antagonist who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and is a member of La Pandilla. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Kal's life before the apocalypse except that he was a member of La Pandilla, a street gang. Post-Apocalypse During the apocalypse, Kal stayed with La Pandilla through the apocalypse. Eventually, the group encountered John's Group, and began to threaten them for supplies. Season 2 Back to Basics Kal, along with Dan, Tara, Kimmy and Reese make their first appearances threatening John Norman and Alice as the two didn't give them supplies. Before the two are killed however, Tara discovers the group and alerts the others to their location, causing a shootout. Kal is not seen again after this. Mind Over Murder Kal reappears again with the other members of La Pandilla confronting Tyler Horvath and Beth Carter, where Kal, on Dan's orders, doesn't immediately act hostile towards them due to Tyler sparing Oliver. However, when Tyler refuses to tell where the group is, Kal begins to harass Beth along with the others. Eventually, Kal witnesses Tyler accidentally stab Oliver in the neck, leading to Dan allowing Kal and the others to beat Tyler, then helps kidnap Beth at the cost of Kimmy being injured and left behind. Season 3 At some point during the twelve days they had Beth captive, they found and captured Elroy, who was used as a sex slave by Tara. Dark Days Kal returns in the episode as he and Dan capture a masked Tyler and allow Tara to use him as a sex slave. One day, Tyler is able to escape his binds and Kal attempts to rape Tyler, but is stabbed in the left testicle with a hot fire poker. Before Tyler is able to help Beth and Elroy escape, he stabs Kal in the eyes with garden shears, killing him. Death Killed by * Tyler Horvath When attempting to rape Tyler, he is suddenly stabbed in the left testicle with a burning fire poker. Moments later, Tyler proceeds to stab Kal through the eyes with a pair of garden shears. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties and presumably people Relationships La Pandilla As a member, Kal is shown to be incredibly loyal to all members of La Pandilla, and becomes furious when any of them die. Tyler Horvath As Kal is a member of La Pandilla and helped kidnap Beth, it's obvious that Tyler despises Kal, and when Kal attempts to rape him, Tyler doesn't hesitate to kill him, showing his hatred towards him. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** Back to Basics ** Mind Over Murder * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** Dark Days Trivia * Kal, along with the other members of La Pandilla, are based off the TV Show, The Nutshack, which Swooce says is his least favorite show of all time. * Kal is the third LBGT character to appear, just behind Garrett and Quinn. ** Of them, he is the first bisexual character. Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonists Category:La Pandilla